citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis of the Six Stories of the Citadellion Arc
Citadellion: The Secrets of Citadel Lord Patriarch Zorget has lost a lot. But he has more too lose if he becomes complacent. Foes are closing in, and the Patriarch calls upon whoever will answer the call to begin a daring plot ---- Statistics Alignment of Story: Lawful Neutral Faction: Citadel Empire Notes on Class: All spirituality-based classes will prosper in Citadel, as we will war based classes. There's a place for anyone. Style of Story: Combat-Heavy. ---- Other Information PP about the Story PP on One Shot Story Bonus Item: The Secrets of Citadel: You will be gifted with a small Cyan Crystal. Adorning it to your weapon will grant you a plus +1 to all skill checks, so long as you are actively wielding the weapon. This may backfire however, in situations where an active weapon may be undesired. Citadellion: Countering The Shadows For centuries, the Watchers have served Citadel faithfully. But new attitudes have tainted the aristocracy. We will be sidelined no longer. We act on our own now. '' ---- Statistics Alignment of Story: Nuetral Faction: Watchers Notes on Class: Rogues and Monks, as well as Rangers, will excel in this story. There is of course no detriment to joining other classes, but magic users will face a unique struggle, being in a minority group of people. Style of Story: Covert-Based ---- Other Information PP about the Story PP on One Shot '''Story Bonus Ability: Contact the Archives:' You are equipped with technology allowing you access to the databanks of the Watchers. Once per short rest, you may call the Curator of the Archives for information on your current situation. They may not always be able to solve your plight, but they will steer you in the right direction. Citadellion: Fragmentation Desocratos wasn't always bound to this mortal plane. But Circumstances has kept him from trying to go back . ---- Statistics Alignment of Story: Lawful Good Faction: Desocratos Notes on Class: All classes with mystical powers will excel in this story, but other classes still have exemplary roles Style of Story: Search and Recovery ---- Other Information PP about the Story PP on One Shot Story Bonus Item: Relics of the High Six: Desocratos has toiled to slowly recover some of the Subgatekeeper relics. You will be allowed access to one of the relics he has found, and utilize its rules. Citadellion: Veins of Crimson Fire Intro Flavour ---- Statistics Alignment of Story: Faction: Blood Zealots Notes on Class: Style of Story: ---- Other Information PP about the Story PP on One Shot Story Bonus Ability: The Quartet Spectations: You Gain Access to a plethora of dark blood magic, particularly one of the 4 known Spectations: Phase Shifting, Transparallelism, Multiple Selves, Post Mortem Mind Plane. You may utilize your chosen Spectation once per short rest, unless your chosen Spectation is multiple selves ( refer to it ). # Phase-Shifting: You Alter your Appearance, or that of another object/willing creature you can touch. You may change facial features, alter the size by one level, or if it is an object, cause it to appear entirely different, but made of the same substance. Though this alteration is different, it lasts for only a short period of time (1 minute), before returning to its original form # Transparallelism: You create a pair of portals, each no larger than a discus in diameter at two places you can see. While maintaining concentration, these portals reminds open until you choose to close them, or until your concentration is broken. Non magical creatures cannot enter the portal without great consequence, however magical creatures (such as familiars) or objects pass through just fine. Closing the portal while a thing is passing through shoves the object onto one or other portals. # Multiple Self: You create one perfect clone of yourself, acting of its own will and volition, but sharing your HP, stats, and spell slots (and other abilities) No magical artifacts or weapons are cloned, but nonmagical armaments are. You may only have 1 self active at a time, and the self lasts until you dismiss them or until you both drop to 0 hitpoints. They attack on their own intiative. Casting this spell requires no spell slots, but requires an hour long ritual that reduces your max HP by 20% for the Duration of the Multiple Self being active. # Postmortem Mind Plane: You interact with the blood, sap, or other essence of a deceased creature or plant. Roll a D4. Your roll determines what you learn. 1) You gain a momentary glimpse of the creature's mind as it died. 2) You gain a momentary visual glimpse of the creature's killer, if there is one. 3) You gain revelation into the goals of the creature at the time of their death. 4)You gain insight into potential connections to this creature, be it family, a home, or something similar. Citadellion: Sacred Waters Intro Flavour ---- Statistics Alignment of Story: Faction: Witches of the Septis Mirtis Notes on Class: Style of Story: ---- Other Information PP about the Story PP on One Shot Bonus Story Abilities: Blessings Of Kaeshun: You are attuned to the land's ancient spirit, Kaeshun. By will of your people's covenant with her, you may engage in ritual with the land twice per short rest. You pick from the following. 1) IF you are near a body of water, you may say an incantation of healing, touching the water as you do so. You heal 1d6 hitpoints. 2) If you are in an area of turbulent conflict , you may say an incantation to cause flurries of leaves and other small plants to swirl around you via windpower in combat. Your AC increases by 1, until the present conflict is resolved. 3) If you find yourself near a source of flame, you may speak an incantation to scry what the flame has seen from the smoke. See the scrying guide for how. 4) So long as you are contacted physically with solid earth, you may speak an incantation to cause a weapon you own to sink into the earth. As a free action, you may repeat the incantation at any time, causing the weapon to be viciously spewed towards a foe, attacking with advantage using your strength/dex modifier. The attack deals the next dmg die of damage. For example if a dagger was hurled out, it will deal a d4 instead of a d6. Citadellion: The Awakening Intro Flavour ---- Statistics Alignment of Story: Faction: Dread Empire Notes on Class: Style of Story: ---- Other Information PP about the Story PP on One Shot Story Bonus Ability: Dread Touch: Harnessing Fear is an Art you have novice mastery of. As an action, you may touch a creature, reaching into their subconscious. The creature must make a wisdom saving throw against your spell save +1.\ i. On a Success, roll a D4. Depending on the number rolled, you gain the following from their mind. 1) You obtain a Name of something precious to your victim. 2) You receive a vague momentary vision of a terrible situation the creature wishes to avoid. 3) You discover something your victim wishes to keep from you. 4) You discover your victim's greatest fear. In addition, the target is frightened and paralyzed for 1 minute. You may do this once per short rest.